Timely Turnabout
by NeroSable
Summary: Phoenix works in a race against the clock to solve the murder of Crystal Marshall.R


Chapter One

Disclaimer:I don't own Phoenix Wright.

One morning Phoenix and Maya we're hard at work organizing all the files of cases he'd done at his office although he

would rather be doing something else but she kept on him until he finally gave in and it had to be done sometime weather

he wanted to or not, so while they cleaned out the filing cabinets putting everything back in proper order when he realized

how fast things can pile up on you when you don't keep your stuff neat and organized.

"I suppose I'd have this to do sooner or later." He thought

"Well it's about time you got around to cleaning your office Nick." She replied cheerfully

"Yeah, I know so let's wrap this up as quickly we can."

"Alright. Let's get going."

So after having put every case file back where it belonged and important papers in there place they had Wright & Co. Law

Offices looking good as new with everything well organized. He was relieved that project was finally completed and now

move on to something else for example getting something to eat after all they had spent most of the morning cleaning up

without taking a break besides he figured she must be hungry too.

"Hey, Maya want to go out and get something?"

"Sure what place did you have in mind?"

"How about we go to the usual place."

"Sounds good to me let's go."

* * *

After leaving his office they went out to eat and returned back to their separate homes with neither knowing what lied in

store for them to tomorrow. The next day Maya told him about a murder that took place on the south end of 23rd street

near a car repair shop called Josh's Auto Body Repair at around 2am the person who was killed name was Crystal Marshall

the other person with her at the time was Rachel who apparently was a friend and they we're heading home from the

movies when the crime was carried out the authorities we're notified by Mr. Joshua Byron the owner of the repair shop

who witnessed the murder and said that she was the one who took her life. The police arrived at the scene and placed her

under arrest.

"What do you think Nick?"

"I think we should probably go and talk to her find out how exactly what happened, and then go investigate the scene of

the crime and see if anybody knows anything about the murder."

"Well, let's get this investigation started."

Once they had left the office and went to the detention center to ask her about what occurred that night and find out if

anyone else saw this unfold when they arrived she had just got done with questioning what they needed right now was

information and it seemed like the perfect place to start.

"Can we ask you a few questions about what happened?" Phoenix asked

"Of course, but perhaps you could tell me who you are." She answered

"I'm Phoenix Wright attorney at law and this is Maya Fey my assistant."

"I see, My name is Rachel nice to meet you."

"So Rachel what exactly happened that night?"

"I was heading home with my friend from the movies when suddenly someone came up and Crystal was stabbed right

before my eyes lying there underneath a pool of blood I was shocked, scared and panicked all at the same time she was

still alive only for a brief moment and then all to quickly...she died."

"I see...so that's how it happened that probably had to be tough seeing someone get killed right before your eyes." He

thought

"That's about all you can tell us?"

"Yes. I've told everything I know."

"Will see what we can do to help."

"Um...Mr. Wright can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Could you take my case?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"Well, let's go Maya we still have alot of ground to cover."

When they were done talking to Rachel about the murder they went to 23rd street near the car repair shop were the

crime took place which is exactly we're Detective Gumshoe was hard at work investigating the scene of the crime they

could always count on him to supply them with the information they needed most of the time.

"Detective Gumshoe can you tell us exactly what happened?" Maya asked

"Sure thing, pal the murder took place at precisely 2:04am the victim was stabbed in the back died from loss of blood time

of death was 2:06am on September 7th the murder weapon was a knife we we're notified by Mr. Joshua Byron who saw

the murder take place and said that he clearly saw Rachel kill Ms. Marshall." Gumshoe explained

"Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it. And if you have anymore questions feel free to ask."

* * *

After finding out the facts from Detective Gumshoe they decided to search for anyone else who might know something

about the murder when they saw a man with curly yellow hair and glasses standing at the street corner when they

approached him to see if he knew anything.

"Excuse me sir we'd like to ask you a couple of questions about the murder of Crystal Marshall?" He asked

"Very well, however may I ask who are you?"

"I'm Maya Fey and this is Phoenix Wright attorney at law."

"My name is Mack Thomas a pleasure to meet you."

"Mr. Thomas can you tell us what you saw occur that night?"

"I saw two women leaving the movie theater when suddenly one them got stabbed by a man wearing a black ski mask

after doing the terrible deed he fled the scene leaving behind the knife in her back the other women was quite beside

herself and removed it from her back after that the police arrived at the scene and placed her under immediate arrest."

"So that's what you saw unfold?"

"That is correct."

"One more question Mr. Thomas."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you get a good look at the man who killed Ms. Marshall?"

"The man had on a ski mask, trench coat and gloves which we're black."

"I see, thanks for your help."

"Your welcome."

"It seems that's about all were going to find out today." Phoenix thought

"Well Nick we should probably head back to your office and go over what we've found out so far."

After talking to a few people about the murder they went back to Wright & Co. Law Offices to discuss what they've learned

so far as to what happened that night from what they found out today things weren't looking to good for Rachel's

situation seeing that she removed the knife.

"Let's summarize what we found out the victim was stabbed and killed at 2:06am and the police we're notified by the car

repair shop owner who claims to have seen her murder Crystal Marshall, however according to Mr. Thomas he saw

someone else commit the crime so the only person left we haven't talked to yet is Mr. Joshua Byron."

"Well, then let's get going."

Once they were done going over everything they headed back out and went to Josh's Auto Body Repair to talk with the

owner about the murder to find out what he knew, when they arrived he was inside fixing a red ford truck in the garage

with a few other mechanics that worked there.

"Mr. Byron we'd like to ask some questions about the murder?" Phoenix asked

"I suppose, but before that who are you?"

"I'm Phoenix Wright attorney at law."

"And I'm Maya Fey his assistant."

"Could you tell us what you saw happen?"

" I was closing up my repair shop for the night when I saw someone get stabbed immediately I called the police and

person who had killed her drew the knife out from her back, when the authorities arrived and placed her under arrest after

that I headed home."

"That's what you saw occur?"

"That's right. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

* * *

And with that Mr. Byron went back in the garage to finish up fixing the truck as for them they decided to talk to Rachel one

last time and find out what really occurred that night although having heard from Mr. Thomas earlier he had pretty good

idea who the real killer was already.

"I have two more question I'd like to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"We're you the one who killed Ms. Marshall?"

"No I wasn't."

"What time is your trial tomorrow?"

"It's at 10:30."

Tomorrow's trial was definitely going to be tough especially considering that her fingerprints were on the knife after

removing it but he was going to prove her innocent and expose the real killer of her friend in court tomorrow. The next

morning in the defendant's lobby he was prepared for today's trial to get underway when it was time to begin.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Rachel."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Ready and waiting as always Your Honor."

"Very well, your opening statement Mr. Godot."

"The victim Ms. Crystal Marshall was stabbed and killed on September 7th at 2:06am by the defendant and police we're

notified by Mr. Byron who saw her carry out the crime."

"Very good, you may call your first witness to the stand."

"The prosecution calls Detective Gumshoe to the stand."

"Name and occupation if you don't mind."

"Detective Dick Gumshoe I'm in charge of Criminal Affairs down at the police department."

"Now Detective Gumshoe would you outline for the court what transpired at 2am near the car repair shop?"

"Yes sir. The two friend we're leaving the movie theater when one of them got stabbed in the back with a knife and the

police were notified by Mr. Joshua Byron who clearly saw her murder Ms. Marshall."

"I see, so the owner saw the defendant do this."

"That's correct Your Honor."

"Please provide the court with your testimony about the murder."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"The defendant was the only one there at her side the whole time and after arriving at the scene we placed her under

arrest."

"So you're saying that the killer could have only been Ms. Rachel?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, Mr. Wright you may begin you're cross-examination."

"Thank you Your Honor."

"The defendant was the only one there at her side the whole time and after arriving at the scene we placed her under

arrest."

"Hold it! Detective Gumshoe you claim that my client was by Ms. Marshall correct?"

"That's right, pal."

"However there was someone else who saw her get murdered and this person clearly saw somebody else commit the

crime!"

"Objection! the only person with her at that time was the defendant no one else."

"That maybe true but someone else came by and took her life and that person is real killer. Your Honor the defense would

like to summon a new witness."

"Very well, and who might this new witness be?"

"Mr. Mack Thomas we believe by hearing testimony he'll be able to provide us with information pertaining to the true

murderer of Crystal Marshall."

"Very good. Please escort Mr. Thomas to the stand."

"Mr. Thomas you saw the real person who took the victim's life?"

"That is correct Your Honor."

"Provide the court with your testimony about the killer."

"It was a man who was wearing a ski mask, trench coat and gloves then after stabbing Ms. Marshall he fled the scene

leaving behind the knife in her back."

"So the real killer fled the scene?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Mr. Wright your cross-examination if you please."

"It was a man who was wearing a ski mask, trench coat and gloves then after stabbing Ms. Marshall he fled the scene

leaving behind the knife in her back."

"Hold it! Mr. Thomas you stated that it was a man who took the victim's life?"

"Yes."

"I believe we can safely say that my client wasn't the one who killed her but someone else and that person left behind the

murder weapon to make it appear that she had done the deed, however what the killer didn't count on was being caught

in the act by Mr. Thomas."

"I see, so your saying the killer wanted to frame Ms. Rachel for the murder?"

"Exactly, Your Honor they had to make sure that she would have no way out and that's why they left the knife there in

the victim's back to make my client out to be the killer and then they went to call police so they could place her under

arrest this was killer's objective to kill Ms. Marshall flee the scene leaving the knife in her back then go and alert the

authorities about the murder."

"Objection! your saying the killer did all that to frame the defendant?"

"That's right."

"Then in that case perhaps you can tell us who the real killer is."

"Gladly the true murder of Crystal Marshall is...Mr. Joshua Byron!"

"And why do you suspect him?" Godot asked

"Because he was the only other person there besides Mr. Thomas, Your Honor the defense would like to call Mr. Byron to

the stand."

"Very well, bring Mr. Byron to the stand."

"Now Mr. Byron perhaps you can provide the court with your testimony in regards to the murder."

"Yes, Your Honor."

* * *

"I was heading home after closing for the night when I saw the defendant stab Ms. Marshall immediately I went to call the

police and once they had arrived to place her under arrest I left."

"So after calling the police you went home?"

"That's correct."

"Mr. Wright you may proceed with your cross-examination."

"I was heading home after closing for the night when I saw the defendant stab Ms. Marshall immediately I went to call the

police and once they had arrived to place her under arrest I left."

"Objection! Mr. Byron you claim that my client was the one who stabbed the victim correct?

"Yes."

"That's impossible."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the real killer of Ms. Marshall was you, after all Mr. Thomas spotted the murderer in the act and clearly said

that it was a man wearing a ski mask, trench coat and gloves which we're black, and as you can see my client wasn't

wearing any of that at the time so therefore the true criminal behind the murder is you!"

"I assure you that all I did was witness the crime and called the police."

"Objection! You did more than that after killing the victim you left the knife behind in her back then you went to call the

police to frame Rachel for the murder, however what you weren't counting was being seen by someone and that's why

you had to make sure she'd have no way out."

"Objection! Your saying that he planned this out from the start?"

"Precisely the moment they exited the theater he went to put his plan into action by killing Ms. Marshall, framing my

client for the murder and then after that calling the police to arrive to have her placed under arrest that was his plan all

along from the very beginning."

"Well witness, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's seems that I...lost today but I'll get you back eventually...Mr. Wright."

"Where's Mr. Byron Mr. Godot?"

"He's admitted to everything and we're processing for his arrest Your Honor."

"Very well. On that note the court hereby finds the defendant...Not Guilty, court is now adjourned."

And with that trial pertaining to murder of Crystal Marshall was brought to a close and all charges on Rachel were dropped

although she was sad that her friend was killed, however even in spite of the tragedy she would be able to pull through

overtime with the new friends she made today after all when you've got good friends in your corner you can make it.


End file.
